The present invention relates to slow release liquid drug delivery devices.
It is known to provide an implantable device which delivers a drug slowly over a period of time. This approach avoids problems of patient compliance, and provides particular advantages where delivery of a drug to a specific target location allows use of much lower overall dosage than would be required for systemic delivery, possibly avoiding undesirable side effects.
Examples of implantable devices for delivery of liquid drugs include, but are not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,920, 4,428,397, 4,820,273, 5,061,242, 5,993,414, 6,183,461 and 5,836,935.
There is therefore a need for an implantable drug delivery device which would deliver a liquid drug over an extended period at a relatively constant rate.